Maquillaje corrido
by MidnightClock
Summary: En algún momento sucedió. En alguna de esas noches, el vicepresidente Malfoy dejó de ser el empresario ejemplar para convertirse en un hombre monstruoso. Y la eficiente secretaria Granger, cómo no, en la mujer del maquillaje corrido. UA. Dramione.


Lo peor eran los amaneceres.

Los amaneceres eran asquerosos. Cristales teñidos de bruma y mugre, un calor artificial dentro de cuatro paredes. Asfixiante. Los amaneceres implicaban el hastío de la realidad, un nuevo comienzo. Uno cuando ni siquiera había finalizado lo que fuera que había empezado el día anterior.

Las sábanas estaban pegajosas de sudor cuando las apartó de su cuerpo desnudo para sentarse en la cama. El aire estaba viciado. Olía a alcohol, a tabaco y a sexo rudo. Draco se apartó el rubio flequillo de la frente, cada vez menos rubio, cada vez más grisáceo y consumido. Como su propio mundo; oro mustio que en otro tiempo brilló en falsa plenitud.

Hundió el rostro en las manos abiertas y esperó. Fuera, el bullicio de Nueva York avasallaba tímidamente el apartamento a través de las ventanas cerradas. Tráfico contaminado, ciudadanos maquinales. Todo en perfecta y sincronizada rutina.

Separó un poco los dedos para ver a través de ellos, pero aún ya sí fue incapaz de mirar nada. Fumar. Necesitaba un puto cigarro. Estuvo tentado a alargar la mano y tomar de la mesita de noche (entre la caja de preservativos y la botella vacía de vodka, ahí, justo ahí. Debajo de sus apuntes de la última conferencia que había realizado el vicepresidente Malfoy) su caja de cigarrillos, pero se contuvo. No entonces. No tan pronto. No tan cerca de la hora crucial.

Así que mascullando un insulto por lo bajo, finalmente renunció a su pequeño capricho y se irguió perezosamente. El suelo era inestable bajo sus pies, las paredes ondulaban. Vio un brazo apoyándose en una de ellas. Tardó una fracción de segundo en comprender que era el suyo.

Puta resaca.

Puta vida.

En cuanto el mundo volvió rehubicarse despacio, él volvió a avanzar. Fue hasta el ventanal del comedor y, con la frente apoyada en el antebrazo y el antebrazo sobre el cristal, contempló ausentemente la ciudad a sus pies.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, pero fácilmente podrían haber sido horas. Le hubiera gustado que fueran horas. Dios, hubiera matado para deshacerse de la precisa fracción de segundo en que oyó una puerta abrirse suavemente a su espalda y el sonido de un segundo par de pies irrumpir en la sala.

No dejó que ella dijera nada. Era mejor así.

─¿Todavía sigues aquí? ─masculló con la voz ronca.

Elevó la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro con ojos llenos de desdén. En realidad, no era necesario que lo hiciera. Podía haber visto esa imagen perfectamente en su mente de haberlo deseado, eran demasiadas las veces que se había repetido la escena. Piel blanca, sorprendentemente pálida, desnuda. Curvas sinuosas y manos pequeñas, cuello casi escondido entre esa maraña de rizos castaños. Y el rostro, claro. El rostro.

Draco a menudo se preguntaba cuál de todas las barbaries que había cometido en la vida era la le había hecho merecer que Dios le plantase delante a una mujer con el rostro inmaculado de un ángel y la presencia en su vida de un demonio. Porque eso era lo que era Hermione Granger. Un ángel para el mundo, un demonio dentro de _su_ mundo.

No había nada de corrompido en ella. Incluso el maquillaje corrido de sus ojos, negro, que le daba un punto trágico a su mirada decepcionada no la hacían parecer inmunda, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso la forma como entreabría los labios carnosos que exigían ser besados de la forma más dura posible, incluso las palabras que no llegaba a formular. Todo formaba parte de una combinación perfecta, una mezcla predestinada con la única función de arrancarle la poca cordura que podía quedarle y echársela en cara.

Era aborrecible.

Draco esperó. Ella se debatió unos instantes más consigo misma, pero finalmente logró que las palabras afloraran de sus labios.

─Pensé que querrías que fuéramos juntos a trabajar ─murmuró.

Dracó sonrió, ella calló. No era una sonrisa alegre.

─¿_Juntos_? ─repitió, y en su voz la palabra sonó como una burla incrédula, una broma de lo más impensable y graciosa.

Casi como una farsa humana.

Y ahí estaba, ese era el punto en que algo desaparecía. Algo diminuto, insignificante, pero suficiente para cambiar completamente el matiz de la escena. El ángel que vivía dentro de ella de pronto tenía tallada la piel en acero, el demonio se cobijaba tras unos ojos más oscuros de lo habitual que eran arma y escudo a la vez. La mujer desaparecía. Quedaba el mero juguete.

_(…roto)_

─Lárgate de aquí ─escupía él.

Pero ella hacía tiempo que se había ido lejos, demasiado lejos. Cuando el calor que desprendía su piel incluso a través de los dos metros que los separaban y él podía percibir con milimétrica claridad se había convertido en hielo. Así que esa vez Draco ni siquiera se sintió vacío cuando Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y arrebató con su ausencia las pocas esquirlas de luz que podían quedar en esa habitación.

El cristal de la ventana era frío contra la piel de la frente. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, tanta que parecía que los párpados se le iban a resquebrajar. Es simple, le dijo en su momento. Follas y te vas. Follas y te vas. ¿Qué jodida parte de estas cuatro palabras es la que no entiendes?

_Follas y te vas. _

Hacía tiempo que esa simple frase no tenía el matiz gratificante que había tenido en otro momento. Hacía tiempo que no era el trato perfecto, el mayor acuerdo e inversión que había firmado el vicepresidente Malfoy en toda su vida.

Suspiró, el aire le silbó entre los dientes. Dios, cómo necesitaba ese cigarrillo.

* * *

Hey~. Os robo un pelín de tiempo para explicaros de qué va esto (: Veamos... me llamo Somesay y hace unos años que dejé de lado el mundo de los fics, pero he reaparecido con este pequeño proyecto. No planeo que tenga más de un par de capítulos, y aviso desde ya que el contenido será fuerte. Por si quedan mentes sensibles por ahí :P

Y en fin, sólo me queda daros gracias por haberlo leído ;) Miraré de tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.

Un beso.


End file.
